


i saw an angel

by dreamsofthedragonsfire



Series: the small things in life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk and Giggly! Johnny, Fluff, Johnny and Taeil were husbands in another life, M/M, Melancholy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic!Taeil, Sweet Ending, Taeil has visions, Ten is only mentionned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofthedragonsfire/pseuds/dreamsofthedragonsfire
Summary: In which a graveyard shift waiter encounters his lover from another decade





	i saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlessrose (shinealightrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/gifts).



> @limitlessrose  
> Hi ! I think I strayed away a bit from your original prompt, but I hope you still enjoy it :)  
> Fantastic elements aren't really my forte, but I did try to insert some ''supernatural'' things, I hope it was a good idea and that I didn't ruin anything.  
> Also, even if I couldn't realise them all, your prompts were all so cool ! And I really hope you're gonna appreciate this !
> 
> Finally, have a great holiday time, and I hope you're doing, if you aren't then I'm sending you all my love and support, I'm always here if you need someone :) <3  
> _
> 
> As usual, English isn't my first language ! Feel free to point out any errors !
> 
> And please all of you also have a great holiday time, a good day. Love you all~

It was around 4 in the morning, and although Taeil was sporting an impressive headache due to exhaustion, he tried his best to stay awake, cleaning the tables to the best of his capabilities, rubbing the sticky sugary syrup off the wood with a wet rag to the colors of the establishment. 

 

It was, peculiarly, something he quite enjoyed doing. As a regular graveyard shift worker, he was used to headaches, ones that made him want to bang his head against the closest object in hopes of reducing the pressure behind his eyes. The repetitive motion of swiping a rag across dirty tables let him relax for a while, gave his brain a small break from his chaotic mind.

 

He was halfway to the back of the room when the small bell over the door jingled, and a weird feeling invaded Taeil,  _ a familiar feeling,  _ as drunken giggles could be heard in the empty echo of the piece. 

 

Taeil could feel tears coming up for this  _ stranger  _ felt so homelike. 

 

The giggling man made eye contact with him as he stumbled into a seat, and as he smiled at him, he could feel himself being transported to another time, another life.

 

_ A fire in a chimney was crinkling as Taeil was looking up into the loving eyes of his secret boyfriend. They needed to pretend to be friends out in the open, but inside they could be as lovey dovey as they wanted. A small and lovely kiss was pecked onto the short man’s cheek, a second one pressed to his other one and then his head turned around for a third peck to be placed on his lips. His hands were going around the taller man’s neck as the kiss deepened into a heated makeout session and- _

 

Taeil blinked quickly. This phenomenon had happened to him once, a teacher he had in primary school that he saw being his other in something that seemed to him like a sort of vision. 

He had been taken to the next best thing his single mother knew, which was a good friend of the family who was an oracle. That was when he learned he could see links between himself and people he had a strong connection to in his past lives.

 

He shaked his head rapidly and advanced towards the clearly inebriated customer, mentally preparing himself for what was to come : boyfriend of another time or not, drunk customers where always a bit of a struggle to handle.

 

‘‘Hi, my name is Taeil and I’ll be your waiter for today. Would you like to order now ?’’

 

The man, who Taeil noted had beautifully plump lips, looked at him for a while, before asking quite loudly for the small restaurant : ‘’What are you exactly ?’’

 

Now, this confused Taeil greatly : what was the man expecting him to answer ?

 

\- ‘‘ I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand your question. What exactly are you expecting for a answer ?’’

  
\- ‘‘ Clearly you are too pretty to be human ! Are you an angel ? A fairy ? You can’t expect me to believe you are human, not when you look like this.’’

  
  


Taeil saw the world around him turn and barely had time to process what was happening when another version of the man sitting drunk in the pancake house appeared in front of him, apparently softly dancing to a song while cooking, humming the rhythm of the popular mainstream tune playing on the small radio next to him on the counter. The tall man was dressed in red high waisted trousers along with a white shirt, and he seemed to sense Taeil had arrived, for he turned and sent the man a sly grin with a remark along the lines of ‘‘ Hey there, my angel !’’.Taeil could feel his cheeks becoming as red as the pants of the man in front of him in the out-of-time vision he just had. 

 

He blinked, and saw that the man he was supposed to serve was now dead asleep on the table, face turned and mouth slightly opened. 

 

He shivered a bit, destabilised with his sudden visions, and decided to go back to cleaning after shaking his head in a pathetic try to rid himself of his thoughts. He chose to let the customer,“Johnny” a small voice told him, to rest, as he was safer here than in the cold and possibly dangerous streets of Seoul.

 

Although this wasn’t the first time and it would clearly not be the last time it would happen, it still destabilised the red-haired man for he never had any visions this intense before, a vision so clear he could lose himself in the sweet fantasy of going back to easier times.

 

He suddenly felt a kind of melancholy take over him, the reminiscence of better, older days washing over him as the eating house’s background music faded to silence and another wave of memories hit him, the small man blushing beet red as memories of nights spent showing to the other just how much they loved each other, nights spent with a certain intimacy invaded his mind. He managed to get out of the trance that possesed his mind, flushed and flustered. 

 

He turned back right away, taking deep breaths to steady himself, before striding over the the nearest table, rubbing forcefully on a stain that seemed ingrenated deeply into the grain of the wood. 

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, the end of Taeil’s shift was coming, and as much as he was glad, he was still pretty concerned for the man that had once been his soulmate.

He can almost feel the bond they once shared, something almost tangible that drew him in inexplicably, as if Johnny was a flame and Taeil a moth.

It only felt natural for Taeil to stride to the younger man, shaking his shoulder slightly in a hope to wake the drunk man up. 

 

-“Hmm, hello ?” muttered the inebriated man, still a bit too deep into sleep to truly comprehend what was happening, his beautiful almond shaped eyes blinking slowly.

 

Now, Taeil had followed his instincts, and so didn't think this far : what was he supposed to do ? Tell the handsome stranger that he remembered a life they shared where they had been the most domestic couple of the last century ? Certainly not. 

 

Words he didn't think through tumbled out of his mouth, and soon enough he found himself at the nearest ice cream stall, the beanstalk next to him devouring his chocolate ice cream while the red-haired male was taking small bites of his cookie dough ice cream, brain whirring. At this point, he was sure some sort of smoke was coming out of his ears for all the work his brain waa currently doing. What the hell was he to do now with a drunk grown man that he didn't even know in his charge ? 

 

But it seemed Taeil didn't need to mull this over that much over his next action for the man he once knew started to talk.

 

\- “You know, my girlfriend broke up with me. She was always convinced that since I'm bi, I would cheat on her, which I would never do, you know? I'm a loyal guy, truly”

 

Taeil didn't recall, but the inebriated man seemed to look for some kind of verification, so he nodded, trying to appease the drunk man. 

 

\- “Yeah well, she thought I was too close to my best friend. Like what the hell dude, I've known Ten since he came to Korea, he's at most like a little brother to me. And she didn't believed me, she refused to. I've always been so honest to her before, and yet she broke things up over this?”

 

At his last sentence, he seemed to break, voice hitching as his shoulders shook. He seemed to try to contain himself for a moment, before seemingly giving up and bending to lay his upper weight on the small man, sobs wracking his frame softly.

 

Taeil couldn't imagine a man this tall being able to make himself look so small and fragile. He felt his heart breaking at the sight. He has always been an empathic person, and this situation was squeezing his heart in a painful manner.

  
  


But as sympathetic as he was, he had also been gifted with the most awkward personality of all times. And so trying his best to be comforting, he raised his arms around the fit brunet, weakly patting his back, letting him pour out his heart on him.

 

In all honesty, the younger seemed way too quick to trust. This mad Taeil glad to be the one to be there for him and not some other stranger with dubious motives. “Johnny”  being so open with his sexual orientation could have brought him some serious trouble here in Korea, despite the younger generation being slightly more open-minded. 

 

\- “Here here, it's gonna be okay. Shh, you're gonna be fine.”

  
\- “I just wish she would've understood me. I already miss her so much, how can I cope with her gone?”

  
\- “You told me you had a best friend right? Spend some time with him, try to get your mind off her. You're gonna be okay, I'm sure you're really strong.”

 

Johnny sniffled against his shoulder, trying to raise his uncoordinated hands to wipe any remaining tears, and although he hit his nose once, he didn't seem to care.

 

-“I'm so sorry for dumping all of this on you. We don't even know each other” exclaimed the man sadly.  
  
\- “Well for starters,you know my name is Taeil.”

He smiled was he hoped was a comforting smile.He then was rewarded with a tearful smile, a voice still pretty raspy from crying answering him :

 

“I’m Youngho”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and cherised.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, I love you all <3


End file.
